Time Chains
by Lioness Rampage
Summary: Explores implications of the Tesseract on Loki, adding in his Marvel and Nordic-lore wife, Sigyn, among as cast of more canon characters. The history here is taking off about midway in the 2nd Thor Film, and side-steps some features before rounding back into the canon story. TW: there is NSFW scenes with warnings in each A/N section in chapter, so you can skip as needed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Time Chains

_A/N: Chained Loki Submission. TW: A__bit__of abuse goes on. angsty? This is NSFW, and will flutter back and forth. In addition, we have a bit of timey-whimey mumbo jumbo to help change the tempo- this is post Avengers and Thor2. Many praises be to Marvel and Disney who own all rights here- please don't sue me, I literally have like $48.43 in my bank account and most of that is gone as of tomorrow, thank you bills for always being there for me__ But seriously, I have very little of material value , Its freaking cold here on the East Coast in the US. I don't do cold. Comments are welcome. End Author's Notes/Rants and proceed with the story_

I shifted down the gilt halls, following in Thor's wake, half ready to run down the gilded tiles from the prison Odin had concocted for his wayward son. I reminded myself that I had asked for this, I had pleaded and begged with Thor to see my husband, had staved off food and sleep until my wish was granted.

The halls through our home were empty, shockingly so. I could see clearly through the breezeway columns to the gardens and grand balconies, watching as we slipped in candlelight past the gay meetings and going-ons just beyond my reach. It seemed as if they always had been, I felt like I had existed just beyond everyone since my husband had changed.

Our king brother looked over his shoulder at me and I'm sure was lost for words, I his childhood sister in all but blood, had effectively changed perhaps irrevocably. When Loki went mad with grief, I could not connect to him. He isolated himself and turned in against all reason. In the way of Misgardians, I shaved part of my hair in mourning, I needed to express some of the naked vulnerability I felt when he lost reason and then left altogether on the bridge between worlds.

I am Sigyn, I told myself, I am the Protector and my name alone means Victorious Woman. If I told myself these things surely then, then they might be true. I could surely handle seeing my husband, he was alive, if now a criminal by man's standards.

Thor stopped, turned round, and faced me, "Sigyn, Loki is a changed man. You'd do well to remember him in all his carnations, our childhood companion, your husband, and the madman he once was, and the broken man he is now. The tesseract affects everyone differently. Be careful sister. He is as much of a danger to you as anyone now, he barely remembers even our mother at times."

I smiled at Thor, he always was protective of his family, and I was glad I counted him as my brother, if not in blood, then in law. I cupped his big jaw and smiled up at him, "I'll be safe Thor. Love does not blind me from reality, no matter how harsh the world is."

I moved back, sliding my hand from his blond head and was shocked by the tight embrace I found myself locked in before he moved back and pulled back the great wall that locked my husband away.

I moved into the dark room, unable to see as I turned down the hall that once was Loki's suite as a child.

I couldn't count the number of times I had run through these rooms, chasing after Loki when he'd dipped my hair in ink, or running from Sif when her mane was lost. How many times had Frigga herself sat to read us tales of other worlds in here, her voice soft and as kind as honeyed cream? I remembered being younger adults, and Loki pressing me to the wall, kissing me as the sun sank just beyond the ridges of Asgard, his hand nervous and light as he ran it up my thigh and to my breast.

In the dark of his old bed chamber, the one he'd had before we'd wed, there was a torch burning low, giving some small light to the dark figure sitting, hands chained to the wall above. He shifted his head, as if dazed or under some influence of mead or other drink. I walked closer, fleetingly aware that I was lit from behind and my features would be shadowed to him.

His hair fell thickly in dark waves down to his chest, a soft looking green shirt I had never seen adorned him, as well as a pair of caramel breeches, and both edged in neat silver stitching. His face was paler and leaner than it had been last we'd met.

"Who has come this late hour to gawk?" He drawled, eyes squinting and unsteadily rising from his seated position with the iron manacles clicking as the chains moved.

I drew nearer, "you really don't remember?" I spoke softly, hesitant to give myself away so quickly. From what whispers I had heard, he couldn't be counted on to be stable minded; how would he be even if he remembered me.

"Would I have asked if I remembered?" He replied, tone flat with sarcasm, head hanging. "Have I done something to you? Your blood is racing, hands clenched, and yet your gait is smooth." His voice changes, I think to perhaps unnerve me, by stating the obvious tell-tale body language.

I stood before him, taking in how the chains slid into the wall and restricted his movement as he stood just inches from me. I stopped holding my hands and looked up into his face calmly as I could, searching for recognition. "I'm just looking for someone I used to know."

He made eye contact briefly, "I am Loki-"

"Yes, burdened with glorious purpose and all, as I recall. I'm Sigyn, wife of-"

"Loki." He finished. "You are my wife. He told me you had asked to see me. Does this fit your memory? Your beloved husband chained to a wall overlooking all of Asgard, stripped of his powers and subject to the punishment of Odin's great wisdom? You, Sigyn, the loyal and faithful wife of Loki who has seemingly disappeared from court?" His eyes glowed blue as he spat the words like an accusation. I very nearly slapped him, reminding myself he was unwell.

I moved back from him, what was this mercurial monster that he'd taken the form of my husband and twist his tongue to cut? Perhaps everyone was right after all, Loki, my Loki was gone.

"Sigyn, don't. Don't leave me." Meeting his gaze was painful as his eyes shifted back to their normal green and he sagged against the bonds that held him tight. Recognition dawned on his features once more.

Gingerly, I padded till I could hold him and leaned into his slender chest, the bald side of my head able to hear his steady heartbeat an the rushing of air in his lungs before expelling. He placed his lips on my hair and whispered against the exposed scalp, "is this new cut for me?"

"It's Misgardian in origin. Some of their kind cut their hair in mourning when they lose one they love."

"It suits then." He rubbed his jaw along my hairline, the gesture at once a poor imitation of what comforting could be and the best intimacy we'd shared in years.

"I missed you, Loki." I whispered into the vee of his shirt, my nose scenting the smell of him and gently ruffling what sparse chest hair he had.

"I didn't remember you. I mean to."

Nerves calmed and abated somewhat, I rose on point to kiss him, cautious that I could hurt him if I was not careful. He was so weakened and with the shackles?

I felt his lips part and jaw move as he nipped my bottom lip for entrance. I came apart then, missing him, this Loki, my Loki had been hell in all its forms. To have him now, even like this, a chained prisoner in his childhood home, and still suffering from that tesseract, having him here now, drawing on my tongue and canting against my thigh felt natural. I could feel the heat rise from him and awaken feelings I thought long dead within me.

He cursed the chains. "I can't move." He growled into my skin as my fingers slid in his hair, tugging as he nipped my jawline just barely within reach.

"But I can," I offered, moving back from his reach. Hands going to the brooches at my shoulders and releasing the clasps one by one, and allowing the copper fabric of my shift to pool at my bare feet, I watched his face as he struggled against the chains.

I moved forward as he surged towards me, "Easy, love, we don't need more trouble."

He tilted out his hips, marked by a thick, prominent outline of his manhood, I ran my hand along it after gaining his permission. Running my finger over the tip, past the vein and tugged back again in his paints and cupping his sack reverently through the cloth with my other hand. He hissed and I quickly untied his breeches before sliding them over his feet. I stood back, and admired him, his cock already swollen from pink to purple and weeping at the tip, as it stood curved to the left nearly reaching his navel.

Standing close, I smiled as his length glazed my skin, and ripped the cloth from his tunic till it parted like a coat. "I see you have missed at least a part of me, Loki." 'Husband' felt wrong after all this time.

"You're not ready are you?" Loki asked, a casual smirk marking his angular face, his breathing hard as I stroked him lightly, his skin was hot velvet covered iron beneath my grip. I teased his nipples, and licked him from collar to the tip of his cock. He thrust lightly at my lips, managing to pop the tip of it in my mouth as I sucked on it. I took him in, and swallowed around his length, earning a healthy dose of pre-cum, before pulling him out and nipping at the vein along the bottom of his shaft.

"I'm ready Sigyn, if you are."

I moved towards a table and dragged it across the tiled floor, before easing onto the dark wood surface, just a foot from his bared body.

I kissed his lips on my knees before perching on the edge of the table, legs parted and my body ready to take him. I guided his cock to my vagina, teasing the tip against my clit before thrusting against it shallowly. I used the leverage to reach him, in bed our differing heights was of no consequence, but standing proved a slightly different matter as his groin was rooted level with the top of my hips.

He swore and my hands went to his shoulders as I slid down his length, wincing at the stretch, it had been so long since we'd met like this. Before he and Thor and the others had left, before all of this had happened. And I had been with no other since we pledged ourselves to each other.

He thrust as best he could, rising to end each stroke high within me, as he could not extend far from the shackles. And I felt my muscles start pulsing around him, eager to take him again and seek pleasure, my fingers tangled in his hair as I canting against him. He came first, in a fast succession of his release shooting against my womb. The mild flickering that I could carry his child this time came unbidden to my mind. We had tried to no success before.

It was then I felt him waver on his feet before he fell, down past the table and to the ground.

I screamed, jumping off the table and flipped it in my haste to reach him. I stroked his face, checking for a pulse in his neck, anything as I leaned close to him. I screamed for help, two, three, five times, I don't recall.

Thor came into the room, steps loud, before throwing his outer tunic to me. I wrapped it around my frame, and belted it close as he unchained Loki before helping him to his bed on the other side of the room.

"Sigyn, dress yourself Mother and Father are headed this way." Thor called over his shoulder as he tucked his brother into bed.

"Get out! Get out!" Loki screamed over his brother's shoulder at me, his face contorted and eyes flashed blue as he turned venomous and raked at his brother before coming round the other side of the bed, unaware or simply not caring that he stood nude before us both, his manhood still jutting limply. Thor kept his hands out as if to block his brother from charging like a wild animal.

I ran towards my discarded shift, meaning to pick it up until I was shoved to the upturned table. Looking up, I met Thor's eyes as he pulled his brother behind him and thundered over Loki's crazed talk of "mewling quim" and "get out", spurning me to pull myself up and run before I even knew what to think.

I left the shift behind and ran out the opened doorway, feet slipping on the slick tiles of the breezeway as I sped past both Frigga and Odin, before I took to the stairs and raced up towards my own apartments completely oblivious to Sif trying to follow me and the tunic flapping about my thighs. I slammed and barred the double doors of my chambers before sinking in front of my mirrored hall, seeing at once the tear streaks down my face and the bruises beginning to form on my back and front from being thrown. My skin rose in gooseflesh along my bare legs, suddenly awkward and gelatinous.

Sif strode through the balcony doors and kneeled in front of me, before pulling me into her arms, whispering that everything would make sense soon enough. I did as she bade, no false and joking argument to be made for once, as leaned down her tall frame.

She pulled me up, led me to my bathing room, and pulled off Thor's tunic before helping me to the steps of my bath. I slid in and she sat quietly nearby, her feet, bare of boots, swishing in the water beside me, as it came from the spigot, warm and fragranced.

I stayed in the water till my skin puckered and wrinkled, quietly trying to make sense of what happened. I knew he struggled with the tesseract, it was a part of him by now. But he hadn't hurt me on purpose before.

I didn't know him anymore. I hadn't for some time. And the stark reality of it scared me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_A/N: Chained Loki Submission. TW: A__bit__of abuse goes on. angsty? In addition, we have a bit of timey-whimey mumbo jumbo to help change the tempo- this is post Avengers and Thor2 Also adding nonMarvel Nordic Characters that are canon... Loki doesn't appear here, so apologies. This is mostly a "mental" chapter. Many praises be to Marvel and Disney who own all rights here- please don't sue me. . . AND ITS FREAKING COLD AGAIN! GAH! Leave comments/and feedback please! _

"I do not know. Sigyn has always been way that though. She's always trusted us to do make the right decision and been there to defend us when we didn't. Do not doubt her now; she just needs to mend herself, then who knows?" Sif shrugged, tipping down a cup of mead.

"I don't doubt her character, I doubt whether this is good for her to live like this. Loki's mind is unstable, but that was the longest he has been stable since his return to Asgard. Is it worth having him turn on her like that?" sighed Thor, " You didn't see her eyes after he threw her."

"No, but I was the one who slipped restberry in her drink so she'd be able to find peace this night. I saw the bruises too, though she wouldn't speak of them. Why don't you tell her what happened? Did he at least realize what he did? Once it faded."

Thor nodded, looking into his drink as he recalled watching Loki's eyes fade from blue to green, then red as his skin turned blue and ridges formed along his body. "He asked if she was badly hurt, and won't speak to anyone."

"I think what hurts most was knowing that he did that to her. After all, wasn't she the one who waited for his return and begged for you to take her to him once he came back?"

"Has he asked of the child?"

…

Stroking her silvery red hair back from her face, I smiled at Hela's yawn. "Go to sleep, skatten min. You've been up much too long."

"Fóstra, with Father locked away, you won't leave me too?" Her fleshed side of her face moved in concern, the pale bone side remained as neutral as always.

I stared at the Hela before pulling her to my chest, how could she even question that? She was the only child in my life.

"Hela, I'll never leave you. Your mother and I love you very much. She's coming, actually."

…

I sat on my balcony, legs crossed as I looked out across Asgard, contemplating our predicament. A week had passed since I had seen him, sometimes, like after he first left, I remembered things that made me weak and desirous of him. I woke from sleep, dreaming I was in his arms, only to feel alone and violated by my own mind. .

Deep within, I worried that I might stop breathing altogether if I did not remind myself to. As if I might crack and fall apart if I thought of much else. I wondered at times, that I managed to remind myself to breath- I did not want to, at times.

…

Thor was, if anything, too kind. Sometimes he would sit with me, late at night. In my maiden rooms, I had moved back to when Loki was gone. His rooms, our former rooms, served only to remind me of the loss of him. The bed, now empty, a cradle lying unused in the corner, and the carvings he had crafted. . .

He lay next to me, one night. A silent guardian against the night terrors as I saw the images of what Loki had done on Misgard. I picked them up from the others when they returned, far too fast for them to block the projections as I searched for word of Loki. And from the glance I had of him when the All Father banished him to isolation. Thor kissed my forehead as he hummed me to sleep that night.

Sif came with my breakfast to find Thor's arm clutching me tight to him, her biting words after he left asking if I had intended to never choose between the two.

I turned my head away, hoping to hide the tears that rose to falling, unwilling to admit he'd only done that when I had started shaking and could not awaken from the dream of Loki enjoying a slaying of people. I was tired of everything.

Unbidden, I mentioned that I could not help I was desired and she was not. The cruelty did not assuage any pain as I hoped it might.

I wished, not for the thousandths time, that everything would go back to where it was before. I just wanted my husband and a baby- we had tried for a long time to no success.

It would make the separation easier, I thought, to have something to hold. Something happy. Something I didn't have to share with Angrboda when she came to take Hela. I wasn't mad with her, I just. . . She had Hela, Fenir, and Jori.

Occasionally, I would wonder if my inability to carry a child was the reason Odin denied him. We couldn't carry on the line- something that mattered on and off again. And with Hela living, it proved to be my fault.


End file.
